Neuronal cell receptors that bind the neurotransmitter dopamine constitute a group of at least five structurally distinct proteins that can now be produced using recombinant DNA techniques. These techniques have been applied to construct cell lines that incorporate the dopamine receptor in their membranes, to provide regenerable and homogeneous substrates with which chemical libraries can be screened to identify potential CNS-active drugs.
Recent evidence strongly implicates the dopamine receptor classified as D4 in the etiology of schizophrenia. It has been suggested that compounds capable of interfering with the function of this receptor, which is present in schizophrenics at levels that are six times normal, would be useful in the treatment of this disease (Seeman et al, Nature, 1993, 365:441). Therefore, it would be desirable to provide compounds that exhibit a high degree of affinity for the D4 receptor.
Some drugs currently on the market exhibit the desired affinity and antagonism for the D4 receptor. Yet because of their structure, these drugs interact also with related dopamine receptors, particularly the D2 receptor type, which results in significant side effects that include altered motor function and tachycardia. It would therefore be desirable to provide compounds that exhibit low affinity for the D2 receptor relative to the D4 receptor, a property herein referred to as D4 selectivity. It would also be desirable to provide compounds that exhibit high affinity and selectivity for the D4 receptor.
Products currently marketed to treat indications in which the D4 receptor function is implicated include the dibenzodiazepine clozapine, and the dibenzoxazepine isoloxapine each incorporating a tricyclic ring system. Analysis of their dopamine receptor binding profile has shown that the preference for binding the D4 receptor relative to the D2 receptor is about 10 fold, for both products. Similarly, both bind the D4 receptor with about the same affinity (Ki of approximately 20 nM). Other products, recently published in the scientific literature, have shown similar D4 to D2 selectivity and D4 affinity values.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compound having an improved D4 selectivity profile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compound having an improved D4 binding affinity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compound having both an improved D4 selectivity profile and D4 binding affinity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of the present invention, as active ingredient.